


【索香】I watermelon you

by NextDoorKid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextDoorKid/pseuds/NextDoorKid
Summary: 彩图的吐西瓜籽梗，原著向，个人私设双向暗恋。因为看见超话里有姐妹分享国外太太神奇的关注点，觉得太可爱了。想来写个关于索隆山治吐西瓜籽的小文。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, ZoSan, 索香 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【索香】I watermelon you

桑尼号在平稳无波澜的海上停泊着，鸟儿不在空中翱翔，云朵就像画一般点缀在天空里，一动不动。  
  
今天是无风的一天。  
  
接连上了几座岛后，除去充了永续电的路飞外，大家都对无间断的航行，揍飞敌人，逃跑，揍飞敌人，航行的活动感到疲惫。而无风的一天，正是大家的”休息日”，只需要多加注意有没有海王类等大型生物来捣乱即可。  
  
正巧离开的上一座岛是个夏岛，所以这段航线的天气还处于热带气候。虽然不比阿拉巴斯坦的气候闷热干燥，但也足以让浑身上下都是皮毛的乔巴热得满身大汗，趴在草地的阴凉处吐舌头。  
  
“混蛋们，吃西瓜了！”山治从厨房里踹开门后，在二楼嚷嚷着让那群在搞发明的男人们转过头。  
  
“西瓜？西瓜是肉吗？”路飞闪闪发亮的眼睛透露出对肉的无限渴望。  
  
“不是啦，西瓜是一种水果，吃起来浑身都会很凉快，据说只有夏岛才出产这种水果。”乌索普一本正经地科普。  
  
“诶？没劲。”路飞瞬间泄气。  
  
“卷眉小哥正好啊，这天气真的有点热。”弗兰基擦了擦汗，补充道：“不过男人就要喝可乐！天气热就要SuperCool的冰可乐，那才是男人的浪漫……”  
  
“乔巴桑，快来吃这西海的瓜！好凉快！”布鲁克一边接过山治的托盘，一边吃得满嘴都是汁水。”虽然我没有能感受温度的皮肤，呦吼吼吼——”  
  
山治往下望着那群因为吃西瓜吃得汁水横飞，异常兴奋的臭男人们不由自主觉得好笑。这群家伙一个西瓜就能解决啊。  
  
“不要忘记把籽吐出来。”山治点了个烟，靠在扶手上，心情也非常愉悦。除了那群臭男人们，女士们的那份山治都切成恰好入嘴的小方块，并且将黑籽仔细地剔除，保证娜美桑和罗宾桑都能优雅地吃西瓜。现在只剩下在船后方，那不合群的家伙。  
  
山治叫乌索普去把那沉迷于锻炼的家伙吃西瓜，而自己则慢慢享受这短暂的休息时间，毕竟那个大西瓜切起来还真费劲儿，而且他还暂时不想被那绿藻头破坏兴致。  
  
不一会儿，乌索普的身后就跟了个大型绿藻。那家伙没穿衣服，身上每一块肌肉因为刚锻炼非常紧实饱满，汗水在阳光的照射下有些反光。山治瞟了一眼，便望回底下吵闹的人群。  
  
“山治，如果没有把籽吐出来会怎么样？”乔巴吃得鼓起腮帮，一本满足地问道。  
  
“肚子里会长西瓜噢。”山治富饶兴致地看底下的绿发男人正吞咽进第一口西瓜，听到这句话后立马喷出来。  
  
“诶？！！纳尼？！！”所有人立马转过头看山治，包括被呛得脸涨红的索隆。  
  
“所以我叫你们把籽吐出来呀。”山治的一句话像是放下炮弹，炸得底下的人鸡飞狗跳。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊！我们的肚子会被那个大西瓜撑破啊！”乌索普上蹿下跳，还不时扣喉咙，发现没效，继续崩溃地大吼大叫。  
  
“难道我们都会变得像那个岛上的大叔肚子那么大？那一点也不Super啊！”弗兰基想起在岛上看到的大叔，肚子全都非常大，像个大腹便便的孕妇，飞机头一时间垂下来了。  
  
“哈哈哈哈哈！就像三档一样，我们的肚子变得超级大的！”路飞捧腹大笑。  
  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊！难道我也会变成路飞桑三档的样子？噢差点忘了，我没有肚子，哟吼吼吼！”布鲁克一如既往的骷髅式笑话。  
  
“山治！为什么那么严重的事你不早点说！啊！医生啊！医生在哪里？！啊，我就是医生！这一定要开刀！”乔巴跟着乌索普上蹿下跳，说完最后一句话后，大家全都惨白着脸。  
  
山治见玩笑有点开过头，赶紧把原本挂在嘴边的笑意收起，解释道：”开玩笑啦！卖西瓜的大叔说，只是排泄的时候会比较辛苦。”  
  
语毕，所有人都松了一口气，接着纷纷吐槽山治吓坏人。只有索隆板着脸，脸色铁青。山治注意到只有索隆的脸色特别诡异，心里暗忖，不是吧，这个玩笑还好吧。  
  
山治瞅着索隆手拿西瓜，一步步走向阶梯，突然有些慌张，但外表依旧保持镇定。  
  
这家伙那么开不起玩笑吗。  
  
索隆站在山治一米开外，突然气氛变得凝重起来。山治近看索隆的表情，更加觉得不妙，他的脸色阴沉到可以把路边的小孩吓哭。山治按兵不动地计算着对方与他之间的距离，想着要用什么招式脱身。  
  
山治万万想不到接下来的场面十分诡异。索隆安静了一会儿，突然拿起手上的西瓜大口大口地吃。索隆他大口嚼着那红色的瓜瓤，而那些汁水源源不绝地从他嘴里滴落在地上。底下的大伙儿们也十分不解地望向二楼那奇怪的场景。他俩开打是常态，但一个在看，一个在吃，这个画面怎么都不和谐。  
  
索隆把瓜瓤吃完后，将瓜皮随手往后一扔。几秒后，海里传来扑通的声音。山治实在没看懂这大型绿藻到底要干嘛，先是铁青着脸走上来像是要开打，后来就开始……吃瓜？他是神经错乱，还是颜面神经失调？  
  
山治正打算开口吐槽，索隆的嘴动了几下，然后迅速地将他俩的距离缩短。山治被他的举动吓了一跳，还没来得及反应，就被对面吐籽。  
  
吐籽？？？  
  
这家伙酝酿那么久就是TM的要往我身上吐籽？  
  
底下人群爆发出一阵如雷般的大笑。  
  
山治突然心里蹭的一下火起来了。那家伙还鼓着腮帮子，嘴巴嘟得高高的，一个一个籽精准地全吐在山治脸上，还十分有力度。  
  
山治右脚直接往索隆脸上踹去，却被那人闪过。紧接着山治攻击他的腹部和小腿，都被索隆堪堪躲过，气得山治心里里的火更旺了。  
  
山治打开厨房的门，气冲冲地闯进去;而索隆翻过扶手，跳下二楼，稳当地降落在甲板上。  
  
山治拿了一堆西瓜出来，一边跑下二楼，一边大口嚼碎，完全不顾那些红色的汁水喷溅至身上的高级衬衫。索隆也不遑多让，拿起剩下的西瓜开始大吃特吃。  
  
接着，这俩人往对方身上花式吐籽。  
  
路飞、乌索普、弗兰基、乔巴、布鲁克全笑翻在甲板上，眼泪都飙出来了。没看出这俩人原来那么逗啊。  
  
不过这么有趣的场合，怎么少得了我们桑尼号的船长呢？  
  
路飞首先加入战局，和索隆抢了三个西瓜，吃了后往乌索普身上吐籽。而乌索普立即回击，并且殃及站在路飞旁边的弗兰基。弗兰基抢了山治托盘上的西瓜，火力全开地往每个人身上都吐了一轮。接着战况非常混乱，作者也看不清谁吐了乔巴一身，谁又被呛得往布鲁克脸上喷汁。  
  
还是，让我们把视线回到始作俑者身上。  
  
索隆和山治眼神都透露出杀气，一副明年的今天就是你的祭日。不过这个气场放在他们以往打架的场景里，不算什么新鲜事。反倒是他们腮帮子都鼓鼓囊囊的，嘴巴翘得能够顶着一只笔不落地，还要一边精准地攻击对方的脸，一边摇晃着脑袋躲避，这副模样才叫人丈二和尚，摸不着头脑。  
  
一个剑士，一个黑足，虽然两人都会在战斗时咬东西，但这小屁孩式的”斗嘴”，真的很难不让人怀疑他俩的智商在面对对方时，全归零，甚至为负。  
  
不知道是哪位战斗人员乱丢刚吃完的瓜皮，让索隆踩错脚直接滑倒。山治看对手出糗，笑得快喘不过气，一时没注意他为了占领高地，而站在楼梯上的漉漉汁液。他拐了脚，身子重心不稳地往前扑，砸在索隆身上。  
  
山治被那人的胸肌砸得眼冒金星，索隆被山治扑得快把刚吃得西瓜全吐出来，没有谁比较好受。  
  
“啊啦。”山治耳尖，听到是罗宾的声音，不顾晕乎乎的脑袋，立马要撑起身子扭头去看。结果察觉手上触感不对，发现施力点在索隆的胸肌上，脚扭了下半身没有施力处，又松了力气倒在索隆身上。索隆又被砸了一次，脸上痛苦的表情尽出。  
  
“白天就那么刺激吗。”这句话钻进倒在地上的两人耳里，他们不约而同地涨红了脸。  
  
“不！不！罗宾桑不是你想的那样！”山治急着起身解释，却慌得手都不知道该往哪放。而索隆也想赶紧起身，又被山治压下去。  
  
山治最后往索隆的脸上施力，撑起自己的身子往后倒去。山治没看到的是，他手掌底下的索隆，已经气得脸部狰狞扭曲。山治一放开手时，索隆立即反客为主，想用小腿胫骨固定住山治的下半身。  
  
山治条件反射地挣扎起来，右脚往索隆脸上招呼。索隆立马用左手臂挡下，可黑足山治的名号可不是白叫的，尽管索隆已经绷紧肌肉，还是被踢得阵阵发麻。索隆逮住机会把山治的小腿抓牢，随势将他重重压在底下。山治想要来一招起膝侧撞，但被对方看出下一步，被索隆骑坐在上，用大腿肌将他的大腿外侧紧紧往内扣。山治恼怒得用手攻击，结果双手就被索隆擒住，还被他用单手扣在草地上。  
  
山治现在可是被完全压制，这是从未发生过的事，他的脸上极度难看。他怒火中烧，直盯索隆那得意洋洋的脸，咬牙只说了两个字：“放，手。”  
  
索隆噙着笑地拉起山治的身子，不急不缓地在山治的耳边说：“不，要。”  
  
索隆说出来的话和气息快速钻进了山治的耳朵里，他的鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。刚刚索隆的嘴唇还不小心擦过山治的耳廓，山治都快感觉那只耳朵要烧起来了。  
  
索隆乘山治分神之际，叫来另一个战场的战斗人员乌索普送来子弹——西瓜。  
  
乌索普随手丢了个西瓜给他，匆匆向索隆敬礼，接着回到另一个战场，继续战斗。  
  
山治在索隆拿到西瓜后，像是突然按了开关键，一边嘴里胡乱咒骂着索隆，一边挣扎得像只被刚捞上岸的鱼，还是只红色的锦鲤。  
  
索隆拿到能源补给，对山治呲着大口白牙，张狂地笑起来：“你怕了吗？”  
  
“怕你个锤子，你给老子放开！呸！”山治怒火上升到已经烧断理智线，居然在处于下风的情况下，用仅剩自由的嘴巴往索隆身上吐口水，来获得口头上的胜利。这对索隆来说无疑是赤裸裸的挑衅。  
  
索隆倒也不急眼。  
  
他盯着山治，放慢速度的将瓜瓤吃进嘴里。一口一口，那些从嘴里流淌出来的汁液，从嘴流下，划过下颚线，锁骨，再到胸肌。要知道眼前的绿发男人没有穿衣服，这莫名香艳的画面，山治快要疯了。  
  
如果说刚刚的耳语，让山治烧红了一只耳朵，那现在山治绝对是整个脸都快烧成蒸汽。他赶紧将头转过右边，试图用遮住半张脸的刘海将他的窘样全都挡住。  
  
索隆看被压制的那个卷眉毛突然安静下来，感觉不大对劲，把瓜皮吃完随便往一个方向丢了后，用手将山治的脸摆正。  
  
索隆被山治脸上的潮红吓了一跳，并且山治的眼角带着红色，同时整个人都变得别扭起来，像是被谁欺负了一样。  
  
索隆还没来得及细想，就被一声充满寒意的声音叫住。  
  
“索隆——”  
  
等等这个声音。  
  
糟糕了。  
  
索隆抬起眼，看向楼梯的方向。娜美像是从地狱上来的使者，全身冒着一阵又一阵的寒意，与之不同的是地狱使者，头上，不会有，西瓜皮。  
  
五秒后。  
  
娜美K.O.全场。  
  
娜美看着全员倒在的甲板上，一堆乱七八糟的西瓜皮零碎地散落在各个角落，还有一些红色瓜馕被践踏得惨不忍睹。每个人身上都有莫名其妙的黑籽，而且数量还因为衣服湿度增加。要不是罗宾赶紧让娜美来阻止，桑尼号会被搞得天翻地覆吧。  
  
真是一群智商欠费的男人。  
  
当娜美得知是索隆先挑起的事端，把他骂得狗血淋头，还把他的欠债被叠加得，索隆这辈子砍了四个四皇都还不起。至于山治被娜美教训得头也不敢抬，只是一直在说对不起，说得娜美都不好意思再骂下去。其他人则是被骂了以后，被罚去打扫整个甲板，并且被警告要是甲板上因为西瓜的甜液而出现蚂蚁窝，所有人都准备完蛋。  
  
而山治因为临近晚餐时间需要准备晚餐，且认错态度良好，因此从轻发落，延迟惩罚，只需要洗所有人今日的脏衣服。索隆就没那么好糊弄过去，今天以内打扫，除了女生房间的所有角落。若是有一丝丝不干净，娜美就克扣索隆下两次上岸的经费。  
  
娜美在索隆离开前，还是忍不住再问一次西瓜大战的起因，尽管刚刚这人死咬着牙不说。  
  
索隆瞧着山治浑身湿漉漉地走远，侧过脸时还看到脸上未褪去的红色，低声说了句：“只是没忍住。”  
  
娜美以为索隆不会再说，没仔细听，再问多一次：“你说什么？”  
  
索隆啧了一声，挠着头口不应心地说道：“我看他眉毛像靶子。”  
  
娜美扶着额头，不想再和这个幼稚的绿发男人多说话。  
  
索隆才绝对不会说，他只是没忍住，想要招惹这个人的心。见到他在阳光底下熠熠生辉的笑容后，这种情绪更加强烈。他读不懂这种情绪，他只是跟着情绪走。  
  
而不顾身上脏兮兮的衣服，和扭伤脚踝的刺痛感的山治连忙躲进厨房内。他靠着墙缓缓地坐下来，双手捂着脸。今天就是我的灾难日，山治想。被女士看到自己失态的样子，还被索隆压在底下，最重要的是，山治看着双腿间隆起的地方，他还因为那香艳的画面，硬了。  
  
本来就对索隆有一些异样情愫的山治，平日里拼命压抑，以为早就被自己扔进海里的情感，突然在那一瞬间如海啸般将自己淹没，太要命了。  
  
山治太崩溃了，以至于看着桌上被遗留下来的大西瓜，就立马想到刚刚的画面。腿一拐一拐地冲过去，想要把那西瓜丢海里。站在栏杆旁时，山治才理智上线，不能浪费食物，赶忙将西瓜丢给正好走上来的索隆，丢下一句“都给我吃了”，又急冲冲地走回厨房。  
  
索隆看着那匆匆的背影笑了起来，心情莫名地很好。  
  
西瓜沉甸甸的在他手里，在剖开之前谁也没想到，这满斥着暗沉纹路，光滑表皮下的瓜果，里头却是招人垂涎的红色瓜瓤，和沁入心扉的汁水。  
  
就像某人一样。  


完。

之前还写一些后续，但老是觉得越写越OOC，还是把故事停在这里吧。

大家图个高兴就好。

> 下面是国外太太们挖出的三张彩图可可爱爱的西瓜大战：


End file.
